Hydrokinetic rotor of the above type is known. The blades of such a rotor are mechanically united from the inner ring and the outer ring, and then make a mechanical connection between the inner ring and the outer ring. The rotor is rotatable about a longitudinal axis corresponding substantially to the flow direction. All blades are positioned with substantially the same inclination relative to a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis. The inclination of the blades is a predetermined value.
However, the performance of a hydrokinetic device comprising of such a rotor is not optimal in the entire speed range of the rotor, the speed range being for example between 0 and 50 revolutions/minute.